


Rory's bad boy... girl phase

by insertfandomname



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Female Jess Mariano - Freeform, Gen, POV Jess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: Jess is pretty sure she had a stroke and ended up in a terrible coma. This town can't be real. It's a fantasy her brain came up with to cope with the fact that she is trapped in her own mind. Some vague childhood memories of visiting her grandfather and uncle mixed with scenes from cheesy 60s sitcoms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined it to be interesting if Rory's second relationship would have been with a female!Jess. Now I've written this and it's mostly just the series' (without the revival) plot from Jess' POV. Well, maybe someone likes it.

Jess is pretty sure she had a stroke and ended up in a terrible coma. This town can't be real. It's a fantasy her brain came up with to cope with the fact that she is trapped in her own mind. Some vague childhood memories of visiting her grandfather and uncle mixed with scenes from cheesy 60s sitcoms.

_Oh, you'll love it there. And Luke is so exited to have you with him._

Sure. He looked absolutely ecstatic when she stepped off the bus. At least it's not only her life Liz is ruining. Hopefully he'll stop being that awkward since they'll going to be roommates for the unforeseeable future.

There is actually a kid helping an old lady across the street. Unreal! But most disturbingly she also feels being watched from every angle. She's not surprised if her arrival is the most exciting thing to happen to this town in a long, long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“You must be Luke's niece. Aren't you a doll? Isn't she a doll, Patty?”

“She sure is. What's your name again, sweetie? Your uncle mentioned it. Is it Jenny? You look like a Jenny.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Working in the diner is actually quite fun. Not that she'll ever admit it. Luke thinks it is a punishment for the pranks or some kind of corrective action to form her into a stand-up citizen.

Too bad he didn't think it through. People keep complaining to him about her attitude. Way to shoot himself in the foot. What do they expect him to do? Telling her to be nice and smile at the customers? Like he isn't the grumpiest person to ever run an establishment who usually requires being pleasant. Luke, being one of the few sane people in town, doesn't say anything to her.

It's not the most exciting work, but it's something to do. This isn't New York. Not a lot to do and she rather stick a fork in her eye than join a club at school. And as much as Jess likes it, she can't spend the whole day reading. She would like talking to Rory more. Too bad a lot of people don't like the idea of the town princess hanging with her. She sees the way the people keep hovering when the two of them happen to meet on the street. Probably at Lorelai's request.

And then there's the boyfriend. Jess wonders what they talk about. Tall and brainless. Well, not completely if she interprets his scowling at her right. Ever since the dinner at the hotel he seems to know she might be competition for him. Which was surprising. Maybe she is giving him too much credit. It's entirely possible that he's just jealous that Rory might make another friend – one that isn't locked up by her nutty religious mother – and therefore have less time to fawn over his mediocre basketball skills. As if she doesn't spend the games reading in the stands.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you going to do about her?”

“She has a name, Taylor.”

“I don't care. She is a menace to our town. If she wants to stay in our beautiful Stars Hollow, she has to adapt. Tell her to join our next festival.”

“I'm not going to force her to attend some stupid and useless event you pulled out of your...”

“How are you to reform her...”

“Jess is not a criminal.”

“... if you are not a role model yourself?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Rory is probably going to be the last one to figure it out. Besides Luke of course. Jess isn't even sure if Luke knows that he is in love with Lorelai. God knows why. After the basket incident and Rory losing her bracelet the cold shoulder towards Jess evolved into a full-blown ice storm. It's not Jess' fault Dean is broke, nor that Lorelai raised her daughter to respect the town's stupid traditions and especially not that she and Rory are kindred spirits and Rory and Dean are not.

Sue her, but Jess likes Rory and she's not going to stop wanting to spend time with her until Rory tells her to. It doesn't matter what other people say. It's like this people think Rory is five and in need of saving from her. Jess is not a bad influence and she is not corrupting Rory. Despite popular and close-minded stereotyped thinking it is not her main task to pull innocent straight girls into her lesbian lifestyle. Jess is not in the habit of pursuing straight girls. Being friends would have been enough to survive life in Stars Hollow, but there is something between them. Rory either doesn't know what it is – growing up in the whitest and straightest town in the US – or doesn't want to admit it yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“So...”

“Yes?”

“Have you met anyone yet?”

“Met a lot of people. Nice folk all around.”

“Not like that. Someone you like.”

“I don't like people.”

“I mean like like.”

“Is this elementary school?”

“Come on, Jess.”

“Not a lot of to choose from.”

“Because you are...”

“Selective?”

“And...”

“So much better than anyone.”

“Fine, don't tell me.”

“Why should I tell you something you obviously already know?”

“I said, it's fine.”

“Luke. I like girls.”

“Good. I mean not good. Yes, it's good but... Not but... Thanks for telling me.”

“Whatever.”

“I support you.”

“Stop it! Who told you? I have the sudden need to kill them.”

“Give me some credit. I realize things.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess expected the night to go differently. Coming over with food. Inviting herself in, probably without much problem since the mother isn't home. Continuing to drop some unsubtle hints about her intentions. And probably not doing anything since Rory is in denial.

Instead she end up in the middle of a literature discussion group. Paris sure is something. Strong-minded but not indifferent to other opinions if they are presented in a good way. And quite funny. Too loud for Jess but cute. Rory's awkwardness when Jess showed up dissolved after a while. Literature, the real gift that keeps on giving. Once the conversation turns towards the gay reading of classics she grows quiet again.

It seems that finally everything that happened the last months falls into place.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks for saying that when Dean showed up.”

“You're welcome. But you should make up your mind.”

“What?”

“She's nice. And smart. You didn't tell me there are smart people in your town.”

“Paris please.”

“She obviously has a thing for you. You should go for it.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Don't go all innocent on me. You obviously have a connection. And you should hold on to people that are on the same intellectual level as yourself.”

“But I'm not...”

“Gilmore, sexuality isn't black and white. Go for it if you want or don't. I don't care.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Every other day these people keep bothering Luke about some insane thing. Free coffee for this. Free burgers for that. But once he needs help they don't seem to know him. Apparently his uncle was a grumpy bastard nobody liked.

It doesn't take a genius to draw some parallels. She understands that Luke is imagining his own unattended funeral. Too bad Jess isn't that good with words. At least verbally. Her arguments also mostly involve talking crap about the townspeople. Not sure if that would help him cheer up.

In the end Jess isn't even mad that Saint Lorelai saves most of the day. At least Luke is happy again. As happy as he allows himself to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“It's a shame she doesn't apply herself.”

“Who?”

“Jess Mariano. She could be something.”

“Besides a nuisance?”

“Come on. You know I'm right. Every teacher just has the luck to meet a certain number of students with such a bright mind. And it's sad when they don't believe in themselves.”

“But there is not much else we can do. I talked to her. You talked to her. The principal talked to her uncle. I'm sure she'll find her way.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

She would probably feel like laughing if she could just stop crying. Luke is hugging her and telling her it wasn't her fault. Like she doesn't turn everything into shit that she touches. Jess actually thought it would be different this time.

Now the only person who likes her in Stars Hollow, not forced by a blood relation, is going to hate her. Nothing is holding her here anymore. Luke tries to convince her otherwise. Halfheartedly. He'll get over it. Her leaving might even help him finally doing something about Lorelai.

Liz will hate it having her back. Not that she has anything to complain about. Jess running from her problems is one of the few things she learned from her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“But why?”

“Stop complaining. I told you I would try. I tried and it didn't work out.”

“What did she do?”

“Don't be like that, Liz. It was supposed to be temporary anyway and then you barely bothered to check in.”

“I'm just trying to understand.”

“There is nothing to understand. Tomorrow she's back to the city and that's it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Good thing she didn't unpack her stuff that much. Not that she could have if she wanted to. Unsurprisingly Liz is using Jess' old room for her own interests. Some crafting stuff. At least it isn't drugs. Although some drug induced hallucinations would be preferred to the glitter.

She is actually considering to go back. Luke will probably take her back in. He is the kind of guy to do that. It doesn't even matter that much that the majority of Stars Hollow's population probably hates her. At least Rory doesn't.

If Rory can come to New York and find her in the park she only mentioned once or twice, then Jess can put up with some passive-aggressive words and disapproving glances. Moving back in with Luke won't be too bad. He certainly didn't change anything in her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you hear? Jess is back.”

“I did. I wonder who is going to be the most disappointed about it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

  
The kiss was surprising. Not long enough to judge the quality of it but a great start. Jess thought it would take a little more time after her return. Not so surprising was Rory running off. Jess has her experience with big gay freak-outs from girls she kissed. Although usually they don't disappear to Washington for the whole summer. Without so much of a word.

Jess waited. For a letter or a phone call. For the news that Rory dumped Dean. For a shovel talk from the more colorful people in Stars Hollow.

Nothing! Besides the usual resentment but she got used to that.

Her disappointment is followed by anger. She could at least tell her she made a mistake and doesn't want to do anything about their obvious chemistry. It even came to the point of her attending a party. An high school party. Rock bottom. A little make-out session – celebrated by horny and desperate guys – and she has a... Shane. They both know it is not going anywhere. Shane made it quite clear it's mostly to piss off her parents. Jess had girlfriends for lesser reasons.

The nerve Rory has to confront her. Weeks of radio silence and Jess was supposed to be waiting. The way things are going with her and Dean Jess would be waiting until the end of times. Relationships are not Jess' strong points but she won't be a dirty little secret, a side-chick.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Why are you hanging out with her?”

“With who?”

“Jess.”

“You mean my girlfriend?”

“Oh please.”

“What? She's great.”

“The guys keep saying it's my fault. That I turned you into...”

“Your friends are stupid. But she's a better kisser than you, if that helps.”

“How is that supposed to help? Are you or are you not a... you know.”

“A lesbian? No, but my girlfriend is.”

“What? What does that even mean?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Now that the first awkwardness of actually being together went away it's great. Jess would even say she is happy. Sure Lorelai isn't thrilled. But parents never like her. Dean's friends keep scowling at her. Afraid their girlfriends are the next on her list. To her absolute horror she overheard Taylor talking about some kind of Pride parade. Once he realizes that celebrating Rory's newfound love for rainbows, would include Jess he hopefully gets rid of the idea.

Luke likes it. Contrary to popular belief he thinks that it's going to be Rory influencing her and not the other way around. Good old Luke even tried having a talk with her. He apparently did some research. Still it ended with him out of the door when she started to inform him about what he missed. The shock will keep him off her back for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“What am I supposed to say at the club?”

“About what?”

“Lorelai, you told me it wouldn't go anywhere.”

“I don't like to admit it, but I'm sure you will love to hear it. I was wrong. And look at the bright side. Rory isn't in the danger of getting pregnant anytime soon.”

“People will talk.”

“Tell them it's none of their business.”

“How long is it going to last?”

“I'm not a psychic.”

“I don't like it.”

“Neither do I. I'm sure it'll pass. Jess is not made out to be a longterm girlfriend.”

“If you say so. But I want to meet that girl.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

After some little bumps in their relationship they finally settled into a comfortable pattern. It was great. Most of the time. The disastrous dinner at her grandmothers was terrible. And Dean constantly hanging around wasn't great either. But they were happy.

If it weren't for the school stuff. Rory is going to college soon. Jess won't be staying in Stars Hollow without her. Luke shouldn't be surprised she rather earn money for next year instead of pretending that the American school system isn't broken.

The blow-out with Dean could have also happened at a better time. But it was coming. After calling her... that, she would have punched him. Not that she would have stood a chance. Nobody said anything. Apparently homophobic slurs are okay. He's that stupid that he didn't realize he included Rory in the insult. Kind of. She never exactly bothered to define herself. Still. If Rory is everyone's favorite someone should have said something. Instead of fists she used her words. It didn't take long for him to punch something. Suddenly things are flying people are yelling and the police showed up.

Rory blamed her. Luke threatened to kick her out. Her father showed up.

Before Jess knew what happened she left for California without saying goodbye. They will get over it. Down the line she will just be a distant memory.

_Do you remember that perfect Rory Gilmore once dated Luke Danes' rebellious niece?_

Although Rory's grandmother will do everything to erase her from Rory's vita.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“That girl was nothing but trouble.”

“Poor Luke. Everything he did for her and that's he way she thanks him.”

“And poor Rory.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jess has no excuse for her stupidity. Who in their right mind comes back after a year tells her ex that she loves her and disappears again. What is happening? There must be something in the water of this town.

The way Liz and her new boyfriend's IQ will diminish if they decide to stick around. She had to endure Liz' fair share of men. Luke can take care of them. That will teach him for stealing her car. She's going back to New York. To wallow and forget.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I'm getting married!”

“Liz?”

“Of course it's me, baby.”

“Who is it this time?”

“T.J.! Who else?”

“I don't know. It's been a couple of weeks.”

“You're coming right? Bring your girlfriend.”

“Pass.”

“Come on, Jess.”

“I'll come to the next one.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

All in all the wedding was nice. Not as crazy as she expected. Considering the participants. Even the bachelor party was bearable. Luke pleading to come with them. Like it's a sacrifice to look at beautiful girls instead of Liz and her friends shrieking fun.

Seeing Luke finally doing something about Lorelai is the last push she needs. She is going to talk to Rory. They can make it work.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Let's build something.”

“Like what? A tree house?”

“I'd love a tree house.”

“You're drunk.”

“Am not.”

“Come on, Jessie. Lets get you home. Matt we're leaving!”

“We should do our own publishing... thing.”

“Publishing house?”

“Yes! Great idea!”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Right now a time machine would be great. Going back in time and tell herself that down the line she'll be the one that has her life together. And Rory doesn't. Who would have thought?

And that boyfriend. Her grandmother must be thrilled. What a jerk. She has no time for some spoiled rich guy's condescending remarks and furthermore being objectified by him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“You're something else, Ace.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Other girls usually wait until college for their lesbian phase.”

“Stop it. It wasn't like that.”

“What would you call it? Or was it your bad boy phase? And she just happened to be a girl. In your little town there probably wasn't much variety.”

“Logan...”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, Luke's daughter is weird. His wedding to Lorelai is not happening anytime soon. And that back and forth between Rory and her is finally over. As far as Jess is concerned. She is an adult now. Adult-ish. She won't keep hoping to make it work with Rory. Their lives obviously took different directions.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [insertfandomname](http://insertfandomname.tumblr.com/)


End file.
